


Everything is Gray

by Starofwinter



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [24]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Loneliness, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: His hair, his smoke, his dreams.





	Everything is Gray

Anomaly is the star of the high school party scene.  He’s pretty and he knows it - and so does everyone else.  He knows what they say about him, what they call him: an attention whore, a slut, and every slur they can think of for the fact that he sleeps with anybody, no matter their gender.  It’s funny that they think that calling him an  _ attention whore _ will hurt, because he’s self-aware enough to admit that it’s exactly why he does it.  He  _ craves _ attention, and if this is what gets it for him, he’s okay with that.

The attention lasts about as long as the buzz from the booze stolen from someone’s parents’ liquor cabinet, but it feels just as good.  Even when he’s picking himself up from a stranger’s bed and listening to whoever he let fuck him laughing with their buddies outside about how easy he is, he can still feel the high of it, and he’s fine.

His parents aren’t home when he finally gets there, but that’s not unusual.  He climbs out onto the roof to smoke, and when he looks up at the stars, his buzz fading, he wonders if they feel as lonely as he does.  


End file.
